


Knights in Shining Leather

by ValkuVauseQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkuVauseQueen/pseuds/ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a surprise for Regina that involves a queen's dress, knights armor, a ring and a wee bit of magic. What could Emma possibly have planned? Swan Queen. Post-curse one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights in Shining Leather

Regina sat in her office in town hall waiting for Emma to show up for their lunch break. Luckily she was able to remain mayor after the curse broke. The mere thought of one of the two idiots running her town made her shudder. Just then Emma walked in. Red jacket with a white tank top that clung to her every curve beautifully, jeans so tight that it looked like she painted them on, hair back in a lazy ponytail, a few strands escaping, and the biggest smile she had seen on Emma in a while. The blonde had been more distant the past week and it worried Regina more than she would like to admit.

“Hey babe.” Emma said with a smile as she put the bag of food from Granny’s down on the desk and walked around it so she was standing next to Regina’s chair.

“Hello, dear. Why do you look so happy?” Regina was extremely curious. Wanting to know what the cause of Emma’s sudden mood change was.

“Oh I can’t tell you that it’s a surprise.” She said, her smiling growing even more, if that was even possible. Regina cocked an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Do tell. Does this surprise have to do anything with how you’ve been acting lately?” But Regina immediately regretted her words when she saw the beautiful smile drop from Emma’s face, only to be replaced with a look of guilt. Regina felt arms pull her up out of her chair and a head burrow into her neck.

“I’m sorry, babe. I know I’ve been really grumpy and distracted lately. And to answer your question, yes, my mood has to do with the surprise.” The words were muffled but Regina heard them all the same. She rubbed her hands up and down the blondes back, trying to sooth her.

“It’s fine, dear. Just promise to never compare yourself to one of those idiotic dwarves that worship your mother, again.” Regina hated seeing her sheriff upset. After dating for almost two years she’s learned a little sarcastic bitchiness is quite effective in cheering up a sad Emma. She felt Emma huff a laugh, and relaxed slightly.

“I promise. And as for the surprise I will have something laid out on the bed. So when you get home, go upstairs and follow the directions on the note.” Emma bit her lip and looked down obviously nervous about whatever this surprise was.

“I didn’t know it was _that_ kind of surprise.” The mayor said, a wicked smile crossing her face, her hand coming up to grab the sheriff’s waist. Emma’s head shot up at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice that had all of a sudden dropped an octave and the hands that started to sneak under her shirt. She gulped upon seeing the look in those eyes that stared back at her.

“Regina,” Emma’s voice came out breathy. “W-we can’t do this right now.” The determination leaving her voice with each stroke of Regina’s hands under her shirt.

“Honestly dear, I don’t believe you. You don’t sound very convincing.” Regina tugged Emma’s hair back, exposing her long pale neck. “If we can’t all you have to do is tell me to stop.” Regina waited for an answer but when she received none, she smirked and started to place kisses on her girlfriend’s pulse point. When she felt a moan under her lips she bite down hard, marking Emma as hers, because that’s exactly what she was.

“ _Fuck_ , Regina.” Emma moaned even louder when she felt a velvet soft tongue caress the bite. Emma knew she didn’t have time for this but she also knew she couldn’t focus on anything but Regina’s lips on her neck. So she was extremely confused when Regina pulled back.

“What happened to having no time, sheriff? I thought you were busy.” Regina smirking at Emma’s flushed face.

“I-it can’t wait. I, um, I’d rather be here.” Emma really didn’t want to leave, now that she was insanely aroused.

“Well then, _I_ , do have to get back to work. So you may go, Sheriff.” Regina knew it frustrated the blonde when she was dismissed like that.

“Regina,” Emma sounded extremely exasperated. “You’re such a fucking tease!” Emma turned around and started to stomp out of the office but was stopped by Regina’s voice calling her.

“Oh and Emma?” She blonde turned around with a huff.

“I love you.” Emma’s face softened at the words. She would never get tired of hearing Regina say that.

“I love you too, gorgeous.”

**…**

It was 8:30 when Regina got home. The house was silent but she knew Emma was there, somewhere. She crept up the stairs into their bedroom and was shocked at the sight. Sitting on the bed was Regina’s favorite dress from when she was queen. It was purple and black with lace adorning every inch. _Why would Emma want me to wear this?_ It was then she saw a note sitting atop the dress in Emma’s terrible hand writing.

_Hey gorgeous! Welcome home. Henry’s out at a sleep over so don’t worry about him, tonight is about us. I need you to put on this sexy ass dress and join me in the backyard. Don’t keep me waiting too long._

_-Always yours, Emma._

Regina smiled at the note and hurriedly slipped on the dress which still fit her perfectly. She made her way to the back doors that lead to the backyard and stopped at the threshold. She gasped at the transformation. All the lights were off except for the few floating lanterns that Emma must have been controlling with her knew found magic. There were read roses that formed a walkway leading straight to her apple tree and standing there, covered head to toe in dark armor was the White Knight herself. Regina couldn’t hold in the gasp at the sight. Her Emma, stood there looking fierce, and dangerous, yet at the same time unbelievably beautiful.

Emma locked eyes with the brunette from across the yard and never broke eye contact as Regina gracefully made her way across the grass, following the trail of roses. When Regina reached Emma she came to stop directly in front of her, brown eyes never straying from green.

“Well isn’t this quite a surprise.” Regina said, once again taking in the backyard before returning her eyes to Emma’s.

“I knew I would have to do something big for what I had planned.”

“And what is it you have planned, dear?” When Regina asked. Emma brought both of her hands, palm up, in front of her and closed her eyes. Seconds later a sword appeared in a cloud of golden smoke. “You’ve been practicing.” Regina stated. Emma nodded.

“I have.” Emma took the hilt of the sword and placed it in Regina’s hands.

“What exactly am I supposed to do with this?” Regina was very confused at what Emma wanted her to do with a sword. Instead of responding Emma got down on one knee looking into the brunette’s wide eyes. She took a deep breath and began to speak the words that she spent a week trying to memorize.

“I am yours to command anything. I give you my life,” Regina gasped, recognizing the words she hadn’t head for over 28 years. The Knight’s Pledge. Emma continued. “I will serve evermore. My loyalty is to you, my Queen. Send me into battle and I will surely go. Lead me into darkness and I will defeat thy foe. Whenever you call me I will abide by your command, I will answer to you only.” Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she finished the pledge.

Regina looked down into Emma’s eyes, her own starting to blur. She never once imagined anyone would ever pledge their loyalty to her once again, especially the daughter of Snow White. She wondered if Emma knew she could only make the pledge to one royal. She looked into green pools that were swimming with love and hope, and gave her a questioning look that said ‘are you sure’. When Emma nodded Regina took a deep breath. And laid the edge of the sword on either side of her head as she said:

“I hereby dub thee, Emma Swan, white knight. You may stand.” Except Emma didn’t stand. Instead she made the sword and grasped Regina’s hands.

“Regina Mills. I promise to serve you every day, like the queen you are. I will spend the rest of my days loving you with everything that I am, making sure you are never alone again. Regina you are my happy ending and I hope that you’ll allow me to be yours.” Emma held out her hand and a ring appeared. Regina couldn’t hold back the sob that came to the surface when she saw it. “I will love you with every breath I breathe. The term ‘true love’ isn’t a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you. You’re my soul mate, my other half and I would like to make you happy for the rest of your life and the next if you’ll let me. Regina, will you marry me?”

Regina stared down at Emma. The infuriating woman that turned her world upside down. The woman she was supposed to hate from the beginning was here, on her knee in front of her, asking for her hand in marriage. And as she looked into the green eyes she has fallen so in love with she knew, without a doubt, every word that was just spoken to her was the absolute truth. Regina closed her eyes, and took a ragged breath before looking back down.

“Yes.” She whispered so very quietly, voice cracking. But Emma heard her. She was on her feet in an instant taking her queen’s face into her hands kissing her with a wide grin on her face. Regina circled her arms around the blonde’s neck, bringing herself closer. They broke apart, putting their foreheads together.

“I love you so much, Regina.” Emma whispered, kissing the brunette again.

“I love you too.” Emma smiled, her inside warming. She stepped back a grabbed Regina’s left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Regina looked at the ring sat atop her hand. It was breathtaking. A silver band with small black diamond’s leading to the top of the ring where a larger diamond sat.

“It’s perfect.” She to herself, more than to Emma.

“A ring to match its wearer.” Emma responded, knowing Regina found sappy things like that annoying.

“One question though. How did you know I hated white diamonds? I’ve never told you that.”

“No offence babe but it was kind of a given. A _white_ diamond would be too much like Snow _White_ and you would never want something like that on your finger forever.” Emma gave her a cheeky smile.

“Well you did well, dear. I love it. Thank you, my white knight.”

“Anything for you, my queen.”


End file.
